


Jedi Temple Pleasure Room

by StarshipDreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Before Attack of the Clones, F/M, First Time, Large Cock, No Strings Attached, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowing off steam, master/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer
Summary: Anakin struggles with his desires while on Jedi duty. Soon he finds himself in a private session with Master Shaak Ti. One of teaching, secrecy, and pleasure most of all...---Feel free to skip to chapter 2 for the "main course", but i like to think chapter 1 makes it better (and is still plenty horny)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Shaak Ti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**~ Coruscant, Night, 24 BBY ~**

Focus eluded Anakin Skywalker. Considering he was walking the crowd of a seedy cantina on Level 516, that was a bad omen. He had been tasked with finding the prison-breaking criminal Quay Jolar, and the Force assured him the lowlife would soon be found. He and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had narrowed Quay’s position down to this sector, this street, this very same drinking establishment. The plan was simple: His master had the first floor, while he was to sweep the second and topmost floor. Yet Anakin's mind, and more so eyes, were elsewhere. He had quickly discovered that this level of the cantina had a more… lustful ambience.

"I see you there pretty boy…” the twi’lek cooed. “Come here and have a chat~"

She beckoned to him, as did the human female next to her at the bar. A surge of warmth ran through his body from their attention, but he kept his features flat as he made his way towards them. The blue twi’lek was… appealing, Anakin mused. Long shapely legs lead to her wide hips, while the crude two-piece she wore made a proud display of her midriff. And her breasts... Well, there was a reason Anakin couldn't focus. 

“What is it?” He asked firmly. “Anything to report?”

“Ooh, on official business?” The twi’lek asked.

“What's it matter to you?” He regretted the bite in his tone, except for it seemed to make her grin all the more seductive.

“It makes you even more of a catch…”

“I am on duty.” He admitted. “There's trouble around this sector needing to be found.”

“But you haven't found it?” Her quiet friend asked – she had nearly escaped Anakin’s senses. She stood no more than five feet, with short brown hair trimmed straight at her jaw. She wore a small black shirt and matching shorts giving way to long red stockings. While nowhere near as shapely as the twi’lek, she was equally tempting. 

“Not yet. This type of trouble can be… elusive.”

“Perhaps we could help clear your mind?” the petite one offered in a shy voice. She was clearly the "bonus" to her twi’lek companion. 

“Well…” Anakin thought. He was quickly becoming fascinated with her. So slight and slender; carrying an unassuming presence like... like _her_ , the woman of his dreams. The thought of her forced him back to reality.

“Er, no. It’s not my place to-”

“How old are you, handsome?” the twi’lek cut in.

“Nineteen.” he lied. 

“Hmmm... and you're already such a man~” She purred, placing a hand on his chest. Her face was to his, eyes locking, lips tempting. No. He knew he was stronger than this. But the sensation of her breath on his neck... and the promise of a night free of being a Jedi... He let down his guard, welcoming the twi’lek’s touch, the press of her heavy cleavage against his chest. Before he knew it, he was tasting the warmth of her kiss. Her cherry purple lips serviced his mouth, and his mind swam with fire. 

Her companion seemed unsure what to do. Reaching into that fire, Anakin wrapped his arm around the girl, bringing her closer. 

“Touch him.” The twi’lek instructed her.

The girl brushed a hand over his pants. He hungered for her touch, blood coursing down his body. Her eyes widened as she discovered his shape. He continued making out with the twi’lek, but every part of him wanted to have a handle on the other... On Padme.

_It's not Padme. It's an escort. And this is wrong._

“Anakin!”

His fire went out. Stumbling away from his seductresses, he turned, worried to find the source of Obi-Wan’s voice right behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t. Still, where was he, and why had he called him? Then a rush of motion took his attention. Quay Jolar breaking through the crowd with ruthless pace and swings of his elbows. Summoning the Force, Anakin shifted a crowded table two meters left, catching the criminal at the stomach and toppling him to the ground. It all came naturally – with a lunge he was over the table, and the snap-hiss ignition of his lightsaber stopped Jolar mid-scramble. He pointed the sapphire blade to the alien's neck.

“No moves, scum. Not a muscle.” 

His capture obeyed. And through the newly stilled crowd Anakin spotted Obi-Wan making his way to them. 

“All too easy, Master.” 

“Yes yes, you did your part. Tell me all about it later. ”

The Coruscant Droid Force was fourth to the party, and promptly arrested the fugitive. Anakin switched off his lightsaber, and thought it best to be out of here right about now. He didn't dare look back at his former partners.

“Well Master? I guess now we have the pleasure of writing up a report. Can we go?”

Obi-Wan wore that familiar pause to his features. “Yes.” he hesitated, eyes distant. “I suppose… yes.”

Nothing to it then. Anakin was quickly in step towards the lift when he noticed that Obi-Wan wasn’t following. “Master?” 

“There’s one more thing I need to deal with.” Obi-Wan said, then finally looked his way. “Go on, make sure those blasted droids have a handle on our work.”

“Yes, Master.” 

He was glad to leave, but it was hard not to think about the way Obi-Wan surveyed the same bar, same clientele, where and whom with Anakin had lost himself.

* * *

**~ Two Days Later, Evening ~**

Obi-Wan turned off the holo-screen with a sigh. He had been maintaining the guise of leisurely browsing various files in the Temple archives, but his ruse was beginning to feel useless. Just across his data terminal, Jedi Master Shaak Ti was not subtle in the stern way she eyed him. Stern? Suspicious? He couldn't really interpret the look, but it was clearly directed his way.

"Kenobi, may I have a word?" She asked in an official tone.

Obi-Wan kept his pleasant demeanor, but inside he felt a wealth of unease about his senses. What was it this time? Was Anakin in trouble? Or was it his own shortcomings as a teacher? He made his way to her table, suddenly feeling foolish for his paranoia. _I didn’t report anything, after all._

"May I offer my assistance, Master Ti?"

"Why yes – and Shaak Ti is fine." She paused, then made a small smirk with her lips. "My request... Well, it's just that you may find it a bit unusual."

"I realize my Jedi path is young, but allow me to say it has often led me to the unusual. Please, do ask."

"I would like to invite you to one of the pleasure rooms." She said bluntly.

"Um, well now you have caught me off guard. Did you say, _pleasure rooms?"_

“Yes. I understand this may come as a surprise, but they quite exist in this very temple."

"Well, of course, the Room of a Thousand Fountains where we reflect on the peaces and pleasures of the Force."

“Don't be dim, Kenobi. I wish to mate with you.”

"Oh."

"It is purely a physical urge of course. And it wouldn't take long. In fact, it is encouraged that we needn't even speak, only do."

"Um, I see."

"Apologies, I shouldn't be so blunt. I forget that only the Masters of the Order are trusted with this... knowledge and privilege. You don't have to decide right now–"

"The answer is no." He said firmly. "I'm afraid I haven't matured enough as a Knight to indulge this passion." 

There was some truth to that. Did he often feel three steps behind as a Jedi Knight? Certainly. Was he denying a heated togruta woman because of these shortcomings? No. The reality was much more personal. 

"Of course, a wise decision. Forgive my asking in the first place. It's just–"

"No, forgive my awkwardness." Kenobi admitted. "Still, I think there's a way we can help one another."

"Is there?" She brightened, and he realized he should have worded that differently. 

"It's my padawan, Anakin."

He paused, yet she remained listening.

"He's... At that age. Young, yet matured. Confused, yet headstrong. When around females his age–"

"Horny."

"Well, yes."

Images of Anakin frolicking with the underworld escorts brushed through his mind. He hadn’t the heart to reprimand him, as he no doubt should have.

Shaak Ti seemed reflective, then spoke. "The boy is rash, and has grown quite handsome I might add."

Obi-Wan was surprised to be making way. He continued. “I think he needs the warmth of a woman without the lines of attachment. It's clear from the passages of his life... being torn and placed at the will of others... I sense he is in a time of discomfort. Perhaps letting him be ‘grown up’ for a night could ease his passions.”

“I understand your thinking. In fact, I experienced that same conflict as a Padawan. To be secluded in training, then brought forth to the crude ways of the world... You can't help but want – burn – to seek others. Ultimately though, it is forbidden. And I don't just mean attachments, but also your suggestion. It is forbidden to indulge my current privilege with a Padawan. For obvious conflicts of age, and more so maturity, that is."

“I figured.” Obi-Wan concluded. “I suppose he will have to pass through the paces of life as we did.” 

But Obi-Wan hadn’t done so. His time with Satine Kryze had been the opposite of resisting. And ironically, the loyalty he still felt for her was the only reason he’d rejected Shaak Ti’s original urging. 

“Exceptions can be made.” Shaak Ti countered. “In fact, Skywalker has already been the recipient of many... special circumstances.”

“What do you mean?”

“His late-entering the order, of course. But also his... other attribute. The one only spoken among the Masters.”

 _The chosen one,_ they both communicated with their eyes.

She continued, “Perhaps for his proper development, one more special circumstance could come his way.”

“Surely the Council wouldn’t–”

“The Council needn’t know.” She said in a low tone. 

He nodded, then she claimed: “I will pair with him, for his sake.”

“And for your own?” Obi-Wan added with a grin.

“And for my own.” Shaak Ti blushed.

There was silence, and then they shared a laugh as they realized the sheer awkwardness of their conversation.

After parting words, Obi-Wan left the library and made his way through the temple corridors. He didn't have the courage to tell Anakin that he'd more or less set him up with a prostitute, so instead he’d sent the following to him via datapad:

_You are to meet with Master Ti in the highlighted room at fourth hour. She will help you with some of the tensions you have been feeling. Don't be late, and follow her lead._


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Fourth Hour, Coruscant ~**

Anakin made his way to a quiet hall of the Temple he'd rarely been, as there was little there. Tall grey walls were complimented by potted trees, and to his sides were closed doors he'd never entered. Upon stumbling here once before, he'd concluded these were simple storage facilities, or possibly even the quarters of certain masters. Now with the recent message he'd received from Master Kenobi, he suspected the latter. 

_You are to meet with Master Ti in the highlighted room at fourth hour. She will help you with some of the tensions you have been feeling. Don't be late, and follow her lead._

He arrived at the specified room, and wasn't too surprised when the blast door didn't automatically open. Observing the control panel, he nudged several common codes and other modes of entry to no avail. Well, now he was beginning to feel a bit foolish. How was he supposed to meet with Master Ti when he couldn't open the door? Just then, the barrier snapped open with a hiss. He followed suit into the vast square room, and though mostly empty, there was still plenty for his mind to take in.

There were little to no furnishings; a common low bench was to his immediate left, atop it a set of discarded Jedi robes. In the middle of the room was a large mattress-like surface laid upon the soft straw-woven floor. Nearing the back of the room, the floor dropped a step to a surface of marble tile and a drain, from which a shower head stood above. But all of this Anakin took in with his peripheral vision. First and foremost of his attention, was the exotic Jedi Master on her knees atop the mattress.

"Come in, Padawan Skywalker." 

He stepped closer, still cautious to assume anything. “Master Ti, I’m here for our session.”

“I see that.” She rose to her feet, which only aided Anakin’s mind in confirming the eroticism of her clothes.

“And did Master Kenobi detail you on the nature of our session?”

“Not really, only to follow your lead.”

He couldn’t stop himself from looking at the swell of her large breasts – she wore nothing below the brown of her cloak. Every slope and opening of the garment pronounced her red curves, large nipples shameless through the soft material.

“Indeed.” She smiled, having plainly caught his gawking.

He forced himself to meet her eye-level, then she continued. “Any guesses?”

“Well, you look very… appealing.” He tried.

“Am I to your liking to mate with?”

“Er, I don’t have a previous standard… but I suppose you would be.”

“Then we are to have intercourse. And I’m aware of your lack of experience, it is of course required of you. Here with me, you are free to exert your energies as we connect our bodies.”

Anakin began to say something, but didn’t know what, mind racing with the sight of her like this. She spoke for him:

“Undress yourself. And join me on the mating platform.”

Shaak Ti returned to the mattress in her sitting position, looking just as plentiful as before. Anakin could no longer maintain his act of maturity – he fumbled to remove his clothes, eager to experience her. Quickly he was naked, and felt a bit slighted, as she still wasn’t. It was unfair – the tease of her cloak as it seemed to fall lower and lower down her front, begging to show her large alien nipples. The thought excited him, aided further by her lekku – long and full, making her all the more fertile. Blood rushed down to his lower body, his penis began to feel heavy as he joined her at the mattress.

* * *

Shaak Ti felt about ready to pounce. Greeting and soothing Anakin had been a struggle, all her desires burning to grab him and make use of his body. Restraint proved further difficult as he undressed to reveal his young muscled body, his phallus swaying at her face-level when he finally joined her at the platform. 

“Lie down on your back.” She instructed.

He did, and she shuffled up to his midsection, examining him.

His penis was gratuitously sized. Nearly as long as her forearm, and thicker than the lightsaber she was used to gripping. A full tuft of hair made him seem even more the wild beast in heat. She licked her lips. She needed to be fucked. Hard. And this needy little Padawan seemed prized to grant her wishes.

"Your penis is much larger than most of your species, Padawan Skywalker."

“Um, it is?” He tensed. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes. It is definitely okay. Most males consider it a matter of pride.”

“Oh, I see.” He still sounded hesitant. “Are you okay with it?”

“Yes. I happen to enjoy large penises like yours.” 

Her words made him further engorged. She considered playing with his full balls, but figured that betrayed the "proper" reasons they were here, if that could be convinced.

She settled for mounting him – placing her hips on his stomach – making sure her cloak slipped off her body as she moved. His features became frozen in awe, save for his erection which thumped against her backside. She smiled, realizing that whenever she’d been his teacher, the modesty of her Jedi garb hid the voluptuous nature of her body. His eyes were fixed on her chest, so she comforted him by guiding his hands to her breasts. "It is encouraged to touch.”

He indulged her advice, groping and kneading her boobs, making up for all the years he’d been told to let go of his feelings. Eventually she grew tired of his fascination and wished to get back to the need of ‘getting fucked hard’.

"I am going to mount your erection." She stated, with no room for question.

He managed a nod, freeing his hands from her and seeming a bit nervous.

She proceeded, lowering her hips into his member, and though she was experienced with various men from the Order, his size still gave her pause. His large head pressed through her entrance, making way for the first five inches of his length. His legs shook at their connection, so she settled him by pressing the weight of buttocks against his thighs.

“Does this feel good, Padawan Skywalker?” 

His body was already pleading “ _yes.”_

“Can you go further down?” he asked.

_Always wanting more, this one._

“Of course.”

She lowered her pelvis down his full eight inches, and surprised herself with a gasp. He felt incredible, filling her up completely. She couldn't stop herself now, needing to feel the motions of his huge cock inside her sex.

"Skywalker..." She breathed.

“Yes... Master?” 

“I'm going to start moving my hips.”

She didn't bother waiting for his reply – her body was already moving and quickly there were sounds of passion: The smack of her thick lower body against his muscled, the virgin innocence of his moans, and her own cries of pleasure as she reverted to her Togrutan tongue. His cock throbbed in the wet grip of her walls – she placed her hands on his abs to fuck him harder, breeding him for every inch of pleasure that he was – and then it was over.

Within ten heaves of her hips, he was spilling cum inside her womb with heavy spurts of semen. She masked her surprise, knowing she should have expected this, and made sure to support him.

"That's good, Anakin. Let it all out."

The splurges of creamy ejaculate didn't stop. She remained motionless atop him, keeping him clamped in her warmth until completion. It was his first time – and after being secluded throughout his teenage life? The momentous volume of his orgasm was a healthy release. Finally, he seemed settled, and let out a groan. Her belly began to feel warm with his sperm. 

“Very good, young Skywalker. I’d say our first session was a success, yes?”

He only murmured something which roughly translated to “ _Yes, Master.”_

She dismounted his body, freeing him as cum spilled from their work. She allowed herself a mental sigh. Only one party satisfied, but a worthwhile session nonetheless. She made her way down to the shower area, already considering what to do with the rest of her day. The warm water poured over her shape, and she relished the soothing effect it had on her muscles. Her eyes were closed, mind elsewhere, when she suddenly felt his hands around her hips. 

“Skywalker?” she breathed.

“Master Ti… that was incredible.”

“Well, yes. I’m glad to hear it. But–”

“But what? You don’t want more?” He teased her entrance with his tip, offering exactly what she wished for.

“N-no. It’s just that you mustn’t become reliant on my–”

He penetrated her, and she gave in, bending over for him to fully use her.

* * *

Anakin felt a need to show her a thing or two himself. Sure, it’d taken him a moment to get his bearings after she’d made him finish. But the way Shaak Ti then strutted her way to the shower… presenting her big round ass and fat alien pussy with water shimmering down her body… Well, what did she expect?

“Harder!” Shed cried in the foreign Togruti, but he naturally understood her plea.

He upped his pace, her hands clung onto the shower wall as he slammed her rump.

“Anakin... keep–” She couldn’t finish her instruction, quivering as she succumbed to his gifts, making him feel all the more powerful. With an impulse he grabbed at her head tails, putting her in a place between pain and ecstasy. The combination seemed to equate to _“yes” –_ her walls pressing him as he tugged her exotic montrals. Before long he felt the newly-familiar urge in his loins, and then he was pumping her with what was left in his balls.

They supported one another in the afterglow, leaning against the damp wall as they recovered. Anakin’s tunnel vision seemed to melt away, making the consistent hum of water seem loud in the spacious room. Eventually they separated, and without words they returned to the bench to dry and dress themselves. At some point their eyes caught one another, and Anakin sensed a silent communication between them. An exchange of thanks, and an understanding of privacy. With a nod, he left the room. And as he made his way through the halls, Anakin made memory of the pure pleasure of coming inside a Togruta. Something he was sure to have conflicted feelings on in the years to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I’m open to continuing this, but not really sure where to go. Different Jedi? More Anakin being emotional and horny? Idk but writing prequel jedi stuff is fun... Lmk if you have ideas.

And feel free to leave any advice, i wrote this very scattered lol. Love any comments, so don’t be shy ;)


End file.
